Giving Brennan What She Deserves
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Brennan goes on a date, it goes wrong and she goes to Booth and they work out their relationship…eventually
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was going to write and end of season 9 fic and got a few pages into it and muse got stuck, I want to finish it and will at some point. I found this on my I pad and decided to finish the first chapter and post it. This takes place in season 3 and is AU, because that's more fun for me to write lol**

**I don't know what will get updated next, maybe 'Better Circumstances'**

It was a Friday night and Booth was sitting on his couch with a beer channel surfing. It wasn't his weekend with Parker, normally on those weekends he and Brennan would go out for dinner just as partners and maybe a move at his apartment after, but tonight Brennan was on a date with some guy she met on a dating site for intellectual types. Booth was on his second pass through the channels when somebody knocked on his door, he put the beer on the end table and walked to the door pulling it open. Nothing could have prepared him for his partner standing on the other side beaten and bleeding.

"Bones! Come in! What happened?" Booth ignored Brennan's wince as he took her arm and gently lead her to the couch, flipping off the TV and grabbing a handful of tissues on the way. Booth handed Brennan the tissues, she pressed them to her bleeding lip.

"Bones what happened?"

"The date went bad; we exhausted all the things we had in common during appetizers. We stayed through dinner out of politeness we said good bye on the curb. He kissed me I didn't reciprocate; I told him I wasn't going to see him again. He got mad but said he understood. He went to his car and left or so I thought. I took a cab home like always, he followed my cab to my apartment I got out asked him to leave, he didn't. He forced his way in because of course the maintenance man hasn't fixed my lock and the key still sticks and I couldn't get the door open. Anyway I asked him to leave or I was going to call the police, he laughed. I tried to get to my phone, but he grabbed my hands and hit a pressure point in my wrist making me lose function. Then he pushed me up against the door, I was able to knee him then. I must not have did it hard enough because before I knew what was happening he turned me around and hit me so hard the force sent me into my coffee table. I looked up and he was gone. I sat there for a half hour to be sure he was gone then I came here."

"Bones, why didn't you call? I would have came and got you."

"I couldn't find my phone...it must have fallen out of my pocket when I fell into the table."

"Okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've got a few cracked ribs and some bruises, but I'll be fine. My lip doesn't need stitches."

"He didn't?"

"No, Booth he didn't do anything to me other than knock me into the coffee table."

"Okay. Let's go to the E.R. And let them check you out."

"No, Booth! I'm fine I don't need to go to the E.R."

"If you don't want me to take you, I'm sure Angela-"

"No Booth!" Brennan looked back at the door

"Okay, okay calm down, I didn't mean to upset you. Would you let Cam come over and check you out? For my piece of mind..." Brennan nodded slightly; Booth squeezed her hand and went to his room to make the call. Twenty minutes later Cam knocked on Booth's door, he crossed to it to open it

"Camille thanks for coming."

"You're welcome, Seeley. How is she?"

"I think she's okay for the most part. She's got cuts and bruises, the SOB gave her a black eye! She thinks he cracked a couple ribs when he knocked her into the coffee table. I wanted to take her to the E.R., but she's adamant that she not go. You're the compromise."

Cam smiled, "where is she?"

"My room." Booth led cam down the hall to his room; he knocked lightly on the door before sticking his head in. "Bones, Cam's here."

"Okay."

"I'll be in the living room if you need me Bones."

"Okay." Cam smiled at Booth "we'll be fine Seeley..."

"I know. Just try not to hurt her more than she already is."

"I'll be as gentile as I can." Booth nodded and headed for the living room. Thirty minutes later Cam came into the living room.

"Seeley, Brennan's going to be okay, she has three broken ribs on the left side, cuts, and bruises. She's going to have a really good shiner and be really sore in the morning …."

"Does she need the E.R.? "

"No, her lungs are clear, she's breathing normally. No concussion. She's being really stubborn and won't let me write her a script for pain killers; she won't let me wrap her ribs either."

Booth chuckled, "Can you write it anyway and get it filled? She's going to be in a lot of pain once her adrenaline crashes. "

"Yeah, I'll call it in to the pharmacy that still has 24 hour delivery service."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Try and keep her home next week, she really needs two or more off from the lab, but I'll be happy with one week."

"I'll try. I'm going to see if she'll agree to work via video link from the couch, that way she can rest and work at the same time."

"That'll work. If she has trouble breathing later, she shouldn't, get her to the E.R. Pronto."

"I will. I'm going to go see if she'll let me wrap her ribs, it'll help her feel better."

"I take it you know how..."

"Yep, old pro at it."

Cam smiled and handed Booth an ace bandage."Brennan will be fine Seeley."

"I know. I just hate to see her like this, she doesn't deserve it."

"Go take care of her, and then when she feels better give her what she deserves."

"I can't ... She'd never..."

"You can and she would if you asked her... She wants to, but she's afraid to go for it."

"Maybe...I'm gonna go see if I can help her out..."

Cam chuckled and called the pharmacy. "I'm gonna go get her meds, it'll be faster."

"Okay, I'll leave the door unlocked, put it on the table."

"Will do."

Booth nodded and headed for his bedroom, he knocked on the door.

"Bones, can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Booth opened the door and looked at Brennan sitting on the edge of his bed still in her dress pants and green shirt. The bruises seemed worse than they had a half hour before. "Oh Bones."

Brennan looked up, "I'm fine..."

"I know. Do you want to change clothes?"

"I don't have anything but jeans in my spare bag in the SUV. I don't think they'd be comfortable with my ribs the way they are."

"You can barrow a sweatshirt and pajama pants from me, they'll be big on you, but that's what you need right now."

"I don't think I can change everything by myself. I can't bend over or raise my arms above my head..."

"I can help you or I can call Angela or Cam..."

"You can help me..."

Booth grinned a little and walked to his dresser, grabbing an FBI sweatshirt and Sponge Bob Square Pants pajama pants. Turning toward the bed he went to Brennan's side. "Bones, you should really let me wrap you ribs, it'll help. It'll hurt while it's being done, but it'll be better later."

Brennan chewed her bottom lip, "okay."

"I'll be gentle."

Brennan nodded and let Booth unbutton and carefully peel off her shirt.

"Sorry." Brennan shook her head, "it's okay. Where did you learn how to do this?"

"Just something I learned how to do after going to the E.R. a lot to get it done myself."

"Your dad?"

"And hockey and a fight or two in the Army. After a while it was just easier to do it myself or talk somebody through how to do it." Brennan nodded as Booth finished with the wrap." Now the really painful part, changing your shirt." Booth hoped that Brennan didn't hear the front door open."I'm just going to do it going slow doesn't help that much, but I'll be careful."

"Okay."

Booth pickled up the sweatshirt and slipped it over her head. "now for the not so fun part-" Booth gently lifted Brennan's arm just enough to put it in the sleeve of the sweatshirt. "Sorry." Brennan tried to hide the pain, but Booth noticed. "Bones, I wish you'd let Cam give you something for the pain-"

"I'm fine..."

"Okay." Booth smiled a little and gently put Brennan's other arm in the sleeve and pulled the shirt down.

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome, Bones. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm going to try to go to bed."

"Okay, I'll be in Parker's room if you need me. There's a new toothbrush in the right hand drawer. The towels are clean, I washed them last night. Wash clothes are in the closet behind the door."

"Thanks Booth." Brennan slowly stood up hiding a grimace and headed toward the bathroom. Booth appeared at her side and gently took her elbow, "Lean on me as much as you need to, Bones." Brennan nodded and they both slowly made their way to the bathroom. Booth stopped at the door, "I'll be here when you're done, Bones." Brennan nodded and went inside. Thirty minutes later Booth took Brennan's arm and helped her into bed and propped her up with pillows. "Are you all set Bones?"

"Yes, I think so. Thank you for letting me stay here and helping me. I don't want to be at my apartment right now. I don't think he'll come back, but I still don't want to be there."

"You're welcome, Bones. You can stay here as look as you need too."

"Thanks."

Booth nodded and left the room, only to return a few minutes later with an icepack in a towel. "It's just ice, Bones, it'll help a little. "He gently placed the ice on Brennan's left side. "I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes later Booth took the icepack back to the freezer and hoped Brennan would sleep for a little while. Booth had been lying in bed for close to an hour when he heard Brennan gasp. He got up and got the bottle of pain pills and a glass of water before going to his room, he flipped on the hallway light before walking over to the bed."What's wrong Bones?"

"I must have dozed off and moved in my sleep, but I'm okay." Brennan was trying unsuccessfully to hide the pain she was in.

Booth shook his head and opened the pill bottle, shaking one into his hand," here, take this, it'll help. I had Cam write you a script and get it filled. I know you don't want to take anything and that you're okay, but you need to relax and rest so you can get better. You can be mad at me later."

"The only reason I'm not very upset with you and Cam right now is that the pain is unbearable." Brennan held out her hand for the pill, Booth turned his palm over and let the pill fall into Brennan's

"Aw Bones." Booth held the glass of water with a straw in it while Brennan drank.

Booth sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed circles on the back of Brennan's hand with his thumb. When the pill had a chance to take effect and Brennan was beginning to relax Booth said, "Bones, why don't you try sleeping in my recliner? You won't be able to move that much and you'll stay propped up better."

"Okay." Booth stood and pulled the blankets back, bent down and gently picked Brennan up.

"BOOTH!"

"Humor me just once, Bones." Brennan nodded and let Booth carry her into the living room. Once Brennan was sitting in the recliner Booth went back for pillows and blankets, when he had Brennan covered up and pillow behind her head he asked, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, as much as I can be with broken ribs. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bones. Try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Booth smiled and gently kissed Brennan's forehead before taking the rest of the blankets and pillows and laying them on the couch.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep in here in case you need something."

"You don't need to do that, I'm feeling better now that I've taken the pain killer and am sitting up some. I'll be fine."

Booth ginned, "I'm glad you're feeling better Bones, but I'm still staying here for the night"

"Your back... I can't adjust it if it goes out from sleeping on the couch."

"My back will be fine for one night, Bones." Booth finished making his bed on the couch and lay down. "Goodnight Bones."

"Goodnight Booth."

For the rest of the night Booth got up every few hours to place the ice pack on Brennan's ribs and get her a pain pill with applesauce in hopes it wouldn't upset her stomach, whenever she needed one. It was just after ten the next morning when Brennan stirred. Booth was in the kitchen, he went over to the recliner. "Good morning Bones. How are you feeling?"

"Good morning, Booth. I feel okay; I'm a little stiff and sore though." Booth nodded and came back with a glass of water, a cup of applesauce, and her pain medication. "Eat the apple sauce and take your pill, let it start working, and then get up and come into the kitchen for the rest of your breakfast."

"Okay." Brennan took the cup of applesauce from Booth then he sat the chair upright. Once the medication had a chance to work a little Brennan got up slowly and headed to the bathroom before joining Booth in the kitchen for pancakes. She carefully sat down in the chair, "I'm fine, Booth."

Booth chuckled and flipped a pancake, "I know, Bones."

Brennan glanced at the microwave and saw the time, "I need to call Angela we were going to meet at 11 for lunch and shopping. Plus she wanted to know how…"

Booth put the spatula down and went over to Brennan, handing her his phone, "Ange is speed dial 5. You're 2. The FBI is 1."

"Thanks Booth." Booth nodded and went back to the stove, half listening as Brennan told Angela why she couldn't go shopping and to lunch today. Then try and calm her enraged best friend down. After a few minutes Booth detected a slight hint of frustration in Brennan's voice and decided to go over to the table with the plates of pancakes, so Brennan would have a reason to hang up. Brennan looked up at Booth and grinned as he sat a plate with three pancakes in front of her. "Ange, I have to go, Booth has breakfast done."

"Yes, I'll call you later."

"No, Booth can go for me in case he came back…"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay."

"Bye Ange." Brennan put Booth's phone close to his plate, "thanks Booth, Angela was asking too many questions, I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now. She offered to let me stay at her place…but I'd like to stay here…"

"Bones you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks Booth. These pancakes are delicious."

"You're welcome Bones, thanks."

Brennan ate a few more bites and laid down her fork. "Um Booth, Angela offered to go to my apartment and get whatever I needed, but I told her you'd go for me. I'd feel better if you went…in case he's there or something…"

"Sure Bones, I'll go for you, just make a list of what you want and it's location in your apartment if it isn't obvious."

'Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome Bones. Now eat some more of your pancakes." Brennan smiled a little and went back to her breakfast. An hour later Brennan was sitting in Booth's recliner making a list of what she wanted from her apartment.

Booth came out of Parker's room and headed into the living room. "Bones, why don't you call Angela and have she come over? I need to go to the store, and drop of Parker's basketball shoes at Rebecca's then go to your apartment. She could bring lunch, you hardly ate and you need to with the pills you're on. Watch a movie, I get free pay-per-view this weekend."

"She'll want to talk and I don't want to… at least not right now." Brennan handed Booth the list, he put it in his pocket.

"Tell her you'll talk to her about it, but not right now. She's your best friend, she'll understand." Booth handed Brennan his phone. Booth left thirty mutes later with Brennan telling Angela a few more details.

Almost an hour later Angela's phone buzzed with a text, she looked at it then at Brennan. "Booth found your phone, the screen is cracked."

"Ask if he'll get me a new one, he knows my account info." Angela nodded and typed the reply.

"The same one?"

"Yeah, I just got it."

"He said he'll go as soon as he gets your stuff."

"Okay. Tell him thanks." Angela nodded and typed the message.

"Booth says you're welcome." Brennan nodded and handed Angela the remote. "Booth says he gets free pay-per-view this weekend. You can choose the movie; I wouldn't know what's good."

Three hours later Booth found Angela sitting at the kitchen table reading a book. "Bren's sleeping. I ordered lunch from that deli she likes, she ate most of her salad and took a pain pill and went to sleep. We watched a movie and a half before she was out."

"Good that's what she needs. Did she ice her ribs?'

"No. her eye looks horrible…"

"Her ribs are worse… Do you know who it was?"

"No she just said she was going on a date with someone she met through a dating service. I was really happy; Bren never goes on a date on her own. Apparently that was a good thing… "

"Ange she'll be okay in a few weeks. Cam wants her to stay home for at least a week."

"Good luck with that. Is her number the same?"

"Yeah."

"Tell Bren I'll call her later."

"Will do."

Angela got her stuff and left the apartment.

Monday morning Booth stood over a defiant Brennan, "no Bones you aren't going to work!"

"I'm fine, Booth!"

"You can't stand up for more than five minutes without being in pain. You can't bend or stretch or lift anything heavier than a milk jug and that's pushing it."

"I'll sit on my couch all day…."

"Bones you're on pain killers every four hours….you're drowsy…. you don't need to go to work…."

Brennan started to say something then stopped.

Booth's tone softened, "you can work from home with a video link and I'll go to the lab and get whatever files you need."

"Okay." Brennan looked at Booth and noticed he was in jeans and a button down shirt, "You're not going to work?"

"No…"

"Booth, you don't need to stay home, I'll be okay."

"I have 7 weeks of vacation saved and Rebecca only lets me have Parker for a week if I'm lucky. I'm taking days to get caught up on paperwork and hang out with you."

"Okay. Can we maybe go out for lunch or something later this week? I'm going to be bored sitting here for a week…"

"Sure. Make me a list of what files and stuff you want from the lab."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome, Bones." Ten minutes later Booth was on his way to the lab to get the stack of files on Brennan's desk and her notebook of ideas and outlines for her next book.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was working on 'Better Circumstances' when the next chapter popped in my head! There are a few strong words in this chapter too FYI**

An hour and a half later Booth came back with the files Brennan wanted, his own files to work on and coffee from the diner. He tossed the files on the kitchen table and went over to his recliner," here you go, Bones. Careful it's hot. " Booth handed Brennan a Styrofoam cup.

"Booth, why did you get coffee? You have a coffee pot."

"I always stop and get a cup on the way in."

"Oh. Thank you." Brennan carefully took the cup, Booth nodded and went to the closet, pulling out four TV trays and put two up by the recliner and put Brennan's files on one and her laptop on another. "Is that going to be okay, Bones?"

"Yeah, can you get the lap desk out of my bag? It's still going to hurt to sit here and type, but with that I won't have to stretch as much."

"Sure." Booth got Brennan's bag and got the lap desk out handing it to her. While Brenan was getting as comfortable as she could to type, Booth plugged her laptop in to the outlet behind her chair. Brennan looked up at Booth, "Booth, thank you for everything you've done for me this weekend. I don't know what I would've done without your help. I know I should have called you, but even if I had my phone I don't think I could have. I've never let a date get the drop on me like that before, I'm always careful not to let them come to my apartment in the beginning, in case they turn out to be someone that I don't want to be in a relationship with."

"You're welcome, Bones. Helping you out is no big deal, you'd do the same for me."

"I would, but you wouldn't be foolish enough to let someone get the drop on you."

"Bones, you weren't foolish, you were surprised he was there and you were in shock…"

"Still-"

"No, stop Bones don't go beating yourself up about this, you did nothing wrong. You just went on a date; something thousands of people do every day."

"I shouldn't have used a dating service….again. I did use a different one this time though."

Booth moved the table out of the way and knelt down beside the recliner, folding his arms on the arm rest. "Bones, who was he?"

"No Booth I'm not going to tell you you'll go do something to needlessly defend my honor or something and end up on leave or worse."

"I promise I won't do anything, I just want to see if he has a rap sheet and if he does and I can use it against him then so be it." Booth smiled a little.

"I shouldn't do this, but his name is Andrew…."

"That's really helpful Bones."

Brennan grinned, "His whole name is Andrew…Jackson…"

"..Seriously?"

"That's what it said on his profile and it's what he told me. He could be lying though."

"Thanks Bones."

"Um-hum" Booth moved the table back and let Brennan get to work, they worked in silence except the clacking of laptop keys. A few hours later he noticed Brennan was fading. "Bones, let's quit for the day and have lunch and you can take a nap. The pain pill you just took is kicking in I can tell."

Brennan looked up, "I've only been working for four hours, Booth."

"I know, but technically you aren't suppose be working at all. Just take a break for a while and come back to it when you wake up."

"Fine. I am kind of hungry."

"Good, I'll go work on lunch."

Brennan nodded and began packing up her stuff. Twenty minutes later as Brennan carefully lowered herself into a chair Booth sat a plate of salad in front of her. "Booth you got all my favorite salad ingredients?"

"Yeah, I got a lot of the foods you like."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be staying here for a while so I thought you'd like other things to eat besides pasta and takeout."

"Thanks Booth." Booth nodded and dug into his sandwich. After they ate Booth got Brennan comfortable in the recliner and put an icepack on her ribs and watched as Brennan gave into sleep. With the icepack back in the freezer he wrote Brennan a note just in case she woke up before he got back. With that done Booth headed out to his SUV, calling Charlie on the way.

"Charlie, I need you to run a name for me,' Andrew Jackson'"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. It's probably fake, but I need you to get me all you can on him."

"Okay hold on...There are 6 'Andrew Jacksons' in D.C. Do you have a middle name?"

"No, just send everything to my phone. Send Bones' DMV photo too."

"Is Dr. Brennan okay?"

"No. Just send everything to my phone."

"On it."

"Thanks Charlie."

"You're welcome, Booth."

Booth hung up and waited for the address of the six Andrew Jacksons to be sent to his phone. A few seconds later the phone beeped and he headed to the first address. The first two Andrew Jacksons weren't home. The next two were too old to even be a possible date for Brennan let alone be strong enough to throw her into her coffee table. Booth pulled into one of the nicer condominium complexes in town, got out of the SUV and walked up to unit 3C. Booth's knock was answered in seconds. "Yeah?"

"Andrew Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

Booth held up Brennan's DMV photo, "Do you know this woman?"

"Yeah, that's Temperance, we went on a date last night. She was a real bitch too, I kissed her she didn't kiss me back then she told me she never wanted to see me again. Then when I followed her home she freaked out, tried to call the cops and stuff like they could do anything. I've been trying to call her all morning to get her to reconsider, but she's not answering her phone. I read interviews that said she is cold toward people, but I thought it was just the interview people saying that, it wasn't. I thought that once she was with someone who was on her level intellectually she's warm up, it didn't happen In fact I think she got colder."

Booth counted to ten before grabbing Andrew by the shirt and slamming him against the wall, "that 'cold bitch is my partner-"

"Ow man what the hell! You're agent Booth?"

"Yeah. If ever come within 150 feet of Brennan again, I will end you so fast your head will spin, got it?

"Yeah-"

"Brennan isn't cold she's one of the most caring people I've met. You don't have to be on the same level intellectually with her to see that, you just have to get to know her." Booth let go of Andrew's shirt and watched him slide down the wall a bit before he straightened himself up. "How'd you get her number?"

"She gave it to me…"

Booth went for Andrew again, "Bones, doesn't give her number out, how'd you get it?"

"Bones that's cute-"Booth tightened his grip on Andrew's shirt, "how?"

"Google has everything on her…"

Booth got in Andrew's personal space. "I'd love to flatten you for laying a hand on Bones, but I promised her I wouldn't do anything to you and I don't break my promises, especially to the woman I love."

"So I guess she's off the market then?"

"Bones was never on the market dude, especially yours…" Booth steeped back from Andrew and left the condo, slamming the door behind him. Once he was in his SUV Booth called Angela.

"Ange, google Bones and get rid of any personal information you find, the SOB googled her and got her cell number. Thankfully it's off and she hasn't answered it, I'm on my way to the FBI to see if Cullen can get her a secure line like all agents have."

"I'm on it Booth. You're not going to get arrested are you?"

"No, I just scared the guy."

"Okay. Booth, take care of Bren even though she doesn't think she needs you or anyone else to."

"I will Ange."

Forty five minutes later after talking to Cullen Booth let himself into the apartment, letting out a sigh Brennan was still asleep. "I'm awake Booth. Andrew isn't in need of medical attention is he?"

Booth walked over to the recliner and knelt down, resting his arm on Brennan's. "Andrew is fine Bones I just scared him."

"Okay. Booth, someone called my phone a dozen times, I don't know the number."

"It was Andrew, he googled you and got your cell number and all kinds of other information."

Brennan gasped.

"Bones." Booth took her hand in his, "Relax after Andrew told me he Googled you I told him to stay away from you. Then I called Angela, and she's getting rid of any and all personal information of yours she finds on the internet. Then I went to see Cullen, he's working on getting you a secure line like I have. He also put people on Andrew to make sure he doesn't go back to your apartment or go looking for you."

"Thanks Booth. All I want is a date with a nice guy who doesn't try and kill me or has killed someone before, is that too much to ask?"

"No Bones, it's not you deserve at least that. You'll find that, you just need to put your brain in the backseat and open your heart a little more." Booth kissed Brennan's cheek.

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome Bones. Why don't you go sit on the couch while I make popcorn and we can watch a movie?"

"Okay, do you have hot chocolate mix?"

"Yeah, would you like me to make you some?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, go get situated on the couch and I'll be back in a few minutes with our snacks."

"Okay." Brennan slowly sat the chair up then slowly got to her feet.

"Is the pain getting better Bones?"

"A little as long as I don't move too fast or take too big of a breath." Brennan laughed a little, and held her side."…or laugh…."

"You okay?"

"Yes. "

Booth nodded and watched as Brennan slowly made her way down the hall and into the bathroom. Ten minutes later the two were sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between them while Booth chose the movie. A little way into the movie Booth noticed Brennan moving closer to him. "Are you okay, Bones?"

"Yes." Once Brennan had settled down, Booth waited a few minutes and gently put his arm around her. "Is this Okay, Bones?"

"Perfect." Booth smiled and turned his attention back to the movie. When the movie was over Booth turned off the T.V. and looked at Brennan, "what do you want to do now, Bones?"

"Talk. Not about Andrew or work though."

"Okay, I can do that. What do you want to know?"

"Anything…"

"Okay…" three hours later Booth looked at his watch. "I don't know about you, Bones, but I'm hungry."

"I could eat."

"Thai?"

"Sounds good to me." Booth nodded and pulled out his phone to order their usual assortment of food. As Booth was paying the delivery person Brennan made her way to the sink to retrieve plates, forks and glasses from the dish drainer. "Bones, let me do that."

"No Booth, I've got it, I'm fine."

"Okay." Booth went about unpacking the food. After dinner they watched another move and talked some more. Brennan fell asleep leaning against Booth, he carefully laid her down on the couch, covering her up. Booth made sure everything was looked up and put away before kissing Brennan's forehead and bedding down in the recliner for the night.

Thursday Brennan felt a lot better and helped Booth make breakfast. "Bones, if you feel up to it I was thinking we could go to the diner for lunch."

"I do. Can we stop by the lab so I can get more files and things?"

"Sure. If I were you I'd take a pain pill before we go, the car ride might be a little rough on you."

"Okay."

They finished breakfast and Brennan went through her files, making sure that things she would still need stayed behind. They had their usual lunch of a cheeseburger and fries to share and a salad, and then Booth dropped Brennan off at the lab, telling her he'd be back in an hour after he exchanged his own files at the Hoover. Brennan had just sat down at her desk when Angela came in. "Hi Bren, are you back?"

"Hey Ange. No I'm not back yet, I'm just getting more files to work on. Booth is doing the same at the Hoover. I hope to be able to do a few days next week."

"Good. So what's it like staying with Booth?"

"I like it, it's nice to have someone that understands my process and doesn't make a big deal out of my lack of 'normal' social skills. Plus it's nice not to be alone all the time…"

"Aw Sweetie. Do you think you want to continue this facet of your relationship and let it lead to something more after you heal and are able to be at your place?"

"I don't know yet… maybe."

Angela grinned, "Whatever you do Bren, make sure it's what you want. I don't think either of you could stand to take steps toward letting your relationship become more and the one or both of you put on the breaks."

"I will Ange. Do you think Booth wants to be more than my partner?"

"Sweetie, Booth has wanted to be more than your partner since the day he met you… You're both too stubborn to realize it though….. I need to go defrag my computer… I'll call you later." Angela left a slightly confused Brennan in her office staring at the files in her hand. Forty five minutes later Booth picked Brennan up. "Everything okay, Bones? You're quiet."

Brennan smiled, "Everything is fine Booth, I'm just thinking about some things."

"Oh." When they got home Booth set up the TV trays and the two worked for the remainder of the afternoon.

**A/N2: I don't think it's going to take Booth and Brennan all that long to figure out their relationship…..**


End file.
